Be Mine, Miss Valentine?
by Raptured Ignorance
Summary: Valentines Day at Forks High School isn't usually this fun. Roses mean everything, and a note leaves Miss Bella Swan breathless. AH/One-Shot. For Isabel0329's "For My Valentine" contest!


**A/N:** Yes, I realize that it is _weeks _until Valentines Day, but I wanted to get this out so I could enter Isabel0329's contest. Around Valentines Day, my school does a thing where you can send little notes, notes with a treat, or notes with a corsage to your Valentine. Though, they cost much more than fifty cents and are _not_ roses, I thought this was a cute idea. Enjoy my friends, and vote for me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight_.

* * *

"**For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title:** _Be Mine, Miss Valentine?_

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing: **Canon

**Vampire or Human:** Human

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles. **

* * *

Be Mine, Miss Valentine?

"_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous"  
_—Ingrid Bergman

Valentines Day always seemed to catch me off-guard, every year, and I would end up with nothing to give my friends. While they gave me the most adorable handmade Valentines cards, with pieces of paper bent, but the love still there, I had nothing to give in return but a hug and a sorry. They never seemed upset by this, but it always irked me. It would even happen when I lived in Phoenix, though my mom was never one to remind me of upcoming events.

A flash caught me during my thoughts and I blinked rapidly, trying to rid my vision of the white puffy spots. "C'mon, Bells, smile!" I found the source right before another flash interrupted my search.

"Gah, Alice, if you want me to smile, stop making me blind." I muttered, rubbing my eyes. My pixie friend laughed, twirling a short strand of her inky hair between her slender fingers.

Jessica flipped her brown curls over her shoulder before leaning in. "You guys hear about that new thing the school's doing this year?" she asked in her squeaky-clean voice. She popped her gum while she waited for our—Alice, Angela, Lauren and I—responses. I shook my head, taking a sip of my lemonade through a straw. My two other friends—I did not consider Lauren Mallory a friend—all looked at Jess expectantly while they waited for further explanation.

"Well," Jessica leaned back in her chair, looking smug. "Today, they're supposed to be handing out roses to everyone—if someone bought you one, that is. Like, during the lunches, there's supposed to be a table. . ." she trailed off, looking around the cafeteria. "There!" She pointed over our heads, close to the doors. We all turned to look, and sure enough, a table was there with a makeshift poster declaring _Buy Your Sweetheart a Rose Here!_

"Have they been selling them all week?" Alice asked. She knew almost everything that happened at school since she was an active member of the student council. "I would have known about it. . . ."

"Nope," Jess said, blowing a pink bubble. She popped it with her teeth before talking again. "I guess they decided it right before the lunches, because it wasn't even in the announcements. But there's a whole color scheme and everything. Yellow is friends, pink is secret crush, red and _passion_—" she raised her eyebrows and acted out fainting with a hand to her forehead "—and white . . ." she paused, locking her eyes with each of us for dramatic suspense, "is _love_."

"Oooo," Alice squealed, clapping her hands. "When are they giving them out?"

Jess smirked. "Sixth hour because they still need to order the flowers. I say it was badly planned, but I'm glad they did it. This _is_ our senior year, anyway."

I deflated at that point. "Yeah," I sighed. It was February, meaning there was only four more months of school and we'd all be off to different colleges . . . even Edward had said he was accepted to Harvard _and_ Dartmouth. All I got was an acceptance to Washington State, and even then, the tuition was holding me back.

"Aw, cheer up, Bella." Angela said, a smile on her lips. I returned the smile, feeling distracted for the moment. "Hey, maybe you'll get a rose from Edward."

Alice sniffed and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't doubt it if he bought her three bouquets." My eyes widened—how could he spend so much money on me?!

"No, he knows how much I hate it when people buy things for me . . . one rose would be too much, even." I blushed as I sank into my chair, sucking the last bit of lemonade from the bottle.

"You're the one dating my brother, you know him well enough," Alice laughed. Then her face fell as she looked around at each of us.

"What?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow. She seemed to only be unfriendly to me, but lately she had just been ignoring my presence completely. At least she was nice to Alice.

Alice frowned. "I just realized that none of us have sixth period with our boyfriends."

There was a moment of silence while we all took that in, and then everyone groaned in unison before leaning back in their chairs. "They won't get to see our faces," Angela sighed, putting her chin in her hands and resting her elbows on the table. "Hey!" She said, her face lighting up, "We can still buy roses, right?" Jess nodded. "Well, we can get roses for Ben, Jasper, Tyler, and Edward, too."

I smiled. Angela always thought of ways to cheer us up—even if we wouldn't see the boy's faces either. Luckily for us, the boys had the lunch before us (usually, this was not a good thing, but in the occasion of buying roses for them, this turned out to be a very, very good thing).

We collected our trash before depositing it in the bin and then headed over to the table, where the student council supervisor, Ms. Wilson, sat, organizing the money and papers. "Ah, girls, are you here to buy some roses? Since its such short notice, the roses are all fifty cents each."

"Cha-ching!" Alice sang, kneeling down to write on an order slip. "Should I get Jasper half a dozen, or a dozen white roses, Bella?" She asked, turning to me.

I smiled. "A dozen, definitely. Imagine Jasper walking out of sixth period with white roses." Alice gasped and scribbled on her paper before digging in her purse for her wallet. She fished out the money and handed it to Ms. Wilson.

Lauren ordered next, only able to afford three red roses for Tyler. Then Jess sent off two red roses and two white roses Mike's way. I bit my lip as I dug around in my pocket for my change. Ms. Wilson smiled brightly up at me as if she wanted to tell my something, but she had sewn her mouth shut, or promised a secret on her life. I blinked and set down a dollar. I wrote down Edward's name and sixth period room number before handing the slip to Ms. Wilson.

"Have a good day, girls!" She called as the bell rang. We waved to her before heading to our fifth periods.

Seconds inched by slowly as I waited for sixth period, and even then, I knew they weren't going to be giving the roses out right away—they still had to order them and have them delivered. I peeked over my shoulder at Angela, who smiled at me. I smiled back nervously before turning back to my homework. Study hall had always been my favorite period—despite the fact that Edward didn't share it with me—but today, I couldn't wish for gym more. At least I would have something to do to take roses and floral Valentines cards off my mind.

What if Edward didn't get me any roses? I would look like dork giving him two white ones when he didn't give me one. Would that bother me? No, that's what I wanted . . . for him not to spend money on me. But it _was_ Valentines Day, you were supposed to give fluffy and lovely things to the one you adored.

How could I be bothered if he didn't get me a rose worth fifty cents? He'd bought me too many things already, and then his family had also spurred him on as they gave me gifts like car stereos and plane tickets. His generosity had to be hereditary. Or at least, Carlisle had instilled it in his adoptive children when they were young that it was _now_ hereditary.

The next time I checked the clock, it was thirty minutes before class got out and I would be heading to government, where I would see all of my friends get their roses. Slipping my earphones in my ears, I looked through my music selection under the library table that I was currently seated at. I heard snickering before a piece of crumpled up paper hit the side of my head. I narrowed my eyes and looked over to see Alice batting her eyes innocently.

I flicked the paper back over to her, missing by a few feet while it landed on the floor. She giggled quietly before going back to her work.

I rubbed my temples. All I really wanted was to go to government and then finish school so I could see Edward.

Finally, the bell rang. I shoved everything into my backpack, not caring if I finished the final math question. Alice bounced at my side while Angela stood next to her, laughing at our friend's excitement. "Come on, Bella!"

I turned around and linked arms with my friends before we bounded out of the library and towards our government class. Through part the lecture, Mr. Harrison noticed that most of the girls in the class weren't listening, so he started getting off subject to get our attention. It was illegal, but we started getting on the subject of sex. It wasn't uncomfortable like the health teacher made it seem, and it got most of our minds off the roses.

But then the students tried to talk about their preferences, and Mr. Harrison had to stop the conversation before he got in trouble. "Alright, kids, let's get back on track." he laughed.

He didn't have time to start the first sentence, because a carrier rolled in a gray cart with giant white buckets on them. And inside the buckets was a mix of different colors, creating a beautiful array of roses. They looked perfect, too, not the cheap, wilted ones that I had expected the florist would have given to a school.

It seemed the carrier was going alphabetically through the orders. I slumped down in my chair. I just _had_ to be named 'Swan'. Even Jess would get her roses before me. I watched as a bouquet of white roses with red ones dotted here and there were set in front of Alice. She squeaked as she read the note and hugged her roses close to her.

Most kids received yellow or pink roses, and some actually got a few red. Alice seemed to be the only one getting white at the moment, though. She was beaming from ear to ear by the time Jess got her roses: A small set of white petals in a red ribbon. I guessed that Mike would have paid extra for that.

Lauren sniffed her three roses (two red, one white), and she smiled. I smiled for her, though she hadn't been friendly to me at all. She looked happy though, which was the point of Valentines Day.

"And here's some for Miss Swan,"

I looked up to see the carrier handing me one white and one red rose, tied together half way through their thorn-less green stems with a translucent white ribbon. I smiled and took the roses. The carrier smiled down at me before giving Eric Yorkie ten yellow roses, each from a different person. He had a lot of friends.

I sniffed the roses carefully, thinking that they had to be the best in the entire school. Something tapped against my finger. I pulled the roses away from my face, looking for the source of the tapping, before I spotted a tag tied to the ribbon. I flipped it over, expecting to read it. Something else caught my eye before the letters on the piece of paper.

I gasped, setting the roses down on my desk and touching the golden ring with my fingers. My eyes were huge as I turned the delicate thing around in my hands. It was so small, yet so perfect, with a diamond situated dead center on the band of gold. My fingers shook as I flipped the paper back over and read Edward's elegant script.

Marry me?  
And be mine, Miss Valentine?

I sat frozen for a moment, my eyes flickering from the ring, tied with a string to the white rose, to the white piece of paper with Edward's proposal written on it. How could I say no? I smiled and broke the string the ring had been on and slipped it onto my third finger on my left hand. We still had the rest of high school and college, but at least I would be his, and he would be mine.

I hadn't noticed when Alice walked up to my side before the bell rang. She leaned over to look at the note before she noticed the ring placed on my finger. My face twisted as she screamed out bloody murder. "Oh my God, Bella!" She squealed, dropping her roses on my desk and pulling me up from my chair. "Look, everyone!" She yelled, raising my hand above my head. I stood there bewildered for a moment before I knew what she was doing. "Edward just proposed to Bella!"

I heard Angela yelp at the news before she ran over to look at my ring. And then suddenly, everyone was around me, shoving their way over to see the band around my finger. But the bell rid them quickly, knowing that they were only seconds away from seeing the ones who gave them their roses.

It seemed like Alice, Angela and Lauren all wanted to walk out together, but I didn't have the will power to stay inside the classroom. Not when I wore my engagement ring around my finger. Not when Edward was waiting for me, probably with his heart in his hands, to either be shattered or picked up by me. He just didn't know that I had already safely stored his heart away, keeping it under hypothetical lock and key.

Running out of the classroom with my backpack barely slung over my shoulder, I stood up on my tiptoes to see if I could find those auburn locks that were always in disarray. He was just coming out of his math class with Jasper, whose arms were full of Alice's roses. Edward smiled down at the two white roses in his hand before he looked up to search the crowd.

His green eyes locked with mine, and I bolted towards him, not caring that I tripped twice (thankfully not falling). I just wanted to be in his arms. I hit him hard in the chest, sending him into the wall behind him. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I lifted myself up to kiss his lips. They were warm and smooth against mine, causing shivers to run up my spine.

Pulling away, one of his hands found my left hand and lifted it to his face. His emerald eyes were dancing and filled with love as he kissed the ring. "I love you," I choked out. I hadn't realized that I was crying with the dopey smile plastered on my face.

"I love you, Bella," He whispered, as if speaking too loud would ruin the moment, even with the shouting from the departing students around us. He kissed my lips once more.

"Happy Valentines Day," he said.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you all think? I'm pretty proud of this, since it is my first holiday-themed fic. :) I promise I'm working on _Dance, Bella, Dance_ and _Hidden_ like you guys want me to. I'll get those up soon, I swear. Thank you all for reading, I love you too much for you to know. Please review!


End file.
